Ohana Vacation
by hallow777
Summary: :Moved from One A Day:  Beckett invites Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, and Jenny down to her family's beach house in Hawaii while Castle is away on a summer long book tour. What she doesn't know is that Castle is staying a week in Hawaii too, or does she?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW AND IMPROVED, WITH AN ACTUAL PLOT!**

**I do NOT own Castle.**

**Warning: Hallow has never been to Hawaii, nor does she have any clue at all what Hawaii is actually like. The place described here is probably nothing like the actual place, it's a fantasy placed dreamed up by a fangirl with an overactive imagination that was getting way too much snow and really wished she could teleport to this place I have named Hallow's Fantasy Hawaii.**

* * *

Kate Beckett lounged lazily in her hammock on the deck of the beach house that her family was lucky enough to own for generations. The house itself was set on one of the many small islands a short distance away from the mainland, and was connected to the main land, and other surrounding houses, by various wooden walkways over the shallower parts of the ocean.

The sound of the small waves heading under the deck was a peaceful sound, nearly lulling the vacationing detective into sleep as she basked in the plentiful rays of sunlight, and the gentle breeze that kept it from being too hot. Until her phone started ringing, startling her and nearly making her topple from the hammock into the three feet of water below, but she caught herself just in time.

"Beckett?"

"Girl, you're on vacation and you still answer your phone like that?"

"Lanie? Why are you calling me? You're supposed to be on a plane right now."

"Do you even know what time it is?"

Beckett didn't even bother looking at the clock on her phone, opting to estimate the time instead. "Like around three?"

"It's five and we've already landed. Get your little ass over here and pick us up, the locals are looking at us funny and it's creeping me out."

Apparently she_ had_ fallen asleep for a little bit because the last time she had looked at the clock, it was only almost two-thirty. "Right, be right there."

She hung up on Lanie and quickly climbed her way out of the hammock, stuck her head through the open doorway of the beach house to grab the keys, then took off at a run down the series of wooden walkways to get to the mainland where the SUV she had borrowed was. She was just passing the house closest to her when someone called her name in shock.

"Beckett?"

"Hi Castle, bye Castle." She gave him a wave and continued on her way, knowing that if she didn't get to the airport to pick up Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, and Jenny soon, Lanie might kill her for being later than she already was.

"Dad? Oh, I thought I heard you talking to someone out here." Alexis said as she came out of the beach house behind Castle, watching as her father just stood there staring at the place he had seen the detective.

"Dad? Hey, dad... Anyone alive in there?" She said, gently tapping his head to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry pumpkin..."

"What's up?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think I just saw Beckett run by..."

"Really dad? We've only been on this book tour for a few weeks now and you are already missing her that much? Come on, we only got here last night, let's go explore! It'll help take your mind off Detective Beckett."

"Right... Where to first?"

* * *

After a through lecture on the importance of not being late to pick up your friends when you invite them on vacation with you, Beckett and the rest of the group were in the car and headed back to the beach house.

"You know, an SUV isn't what I really pictured when you think of Hawaiian transportation." Esposito said from his position in the back of the van with Ryan and Jenny, since the last row of seats were full with the luggage they had brought.

"Yeah well, I knew you guys would haul way too much stuff down here, it wouldn't have all fit in the jeep I usually use while I'm here."

"While you're here? I don't mean to pry, Detective, but does that mean you come here often? And thank you for inviting me, by the way." Jenny spoke up, curious about the female detective she had heard so much about from Ryan.

"My great grandpa bought some land here a long time ago and it's been in the family ever since. My mom, my dad, and I used to come here every summer, even when I was in college, but this is the first year I've been here in a while though. And you're welcome, but please, call me Kate. There's no need to call me detective while we are on vacation."

"Says the person who still answers the phone like she's on call." Lanie didn't even give her a chance to reply to that before she started talking again. "So? Found Writer Boy yet? And don't even try to deny it, we know you decided on this whole vacation thing only after you found out he was going to be here for ten days while on this all summer long book tour of his."

Beckett glanced into the rear view mirror to see that Ryan and Esposito were both giving her knowing looks.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"And? Was he shocked you were here?"

"I don't know."

"You... Don't know?" Lanie gave her a look that clearly said she wasn't buying it.

"Yup, I kinda passed him on the way to pick up you guys."

"So you didn't even talk to him?"

"I said 'hi'."

"Oh lord, I have my work cut out for me." Beckett didn't have time to question what Lanie meant by that because they were pulling up at the parking space and it was time to get out of the car and inform the group that they had to carry their luggage all the way to the beach house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, that is a Lilo & Stitch reference in the title... Expect the full Ohana/Family quote to show up in here eventually.**

**I do NOT own Castle.**

**Warning: Hallow has never been to Hawaii, nor does she have any clue at all what Hawaii is actually like. The place described here is probably nothing like the actual place, it's a fantasy placed dreamed up by a fangirl with an overactive imagination that was getting way too much snow and really wished she could teleport to this place I have named Hallow's Fantasy Hawaii.**

* * *

The group finally got all the luggage into the beach house, and though Beckett had expected to see Castle on the way to the house, they made it inside without catching sight of the writer.

Once they were all inside, everyone collapsed into the nearest chair/couch they could find, complaining about the long walk from the car to the house, except Beckett.

"Maybe if you hadn't brought so much stuff it wouldn't have been such a long walk."

"It wouldn't have been such a long walk if you didn't have to have the furthest beach house. Not all of us can run around like super woman in four plus inch heels." Lanie complained, rubbing her feet and wishing she had worn more comfortable shoes before looking down at Beckett's feet. "You're wearing flip-flops! We've known each other for how long now? I've _never_ seen you in flip-flops."

"Yeah well, things are different here. I'm only wearing them because I had to drive, usually I just go barefoot." She looked around and noticed that every one looked a little less tired than they were before and suggested she show them the upstairs so they could pick their rooms and get unpacked.

Great grandpa Beckett had built this house by himself, and with the hope that there would be lots of people using it, he made it big. The ground floor was mostly a large open area where the living room and dining room took up most of the space, with the exceptions being the kitchen, that was separated from the dining room by only a counter, a large bathroom, and a small office type room that had a door and could be completely separated from the rest of the rooms. A lot of the ground floor had been remodeled over the years as technology grew, but the upstairs was mostly the same, with the exception of bathrooms being added. The upstairs consisted of nine bedrooms, four on each side of a long hallway in the middle and one at the end which was the master bedroom. Bathrooms were built connecting the bedrooms in pairs, while the master bedroom had it's own bathroom, resulting in there being a grand total of five bathrooms on the top floor.

It didn't take long for Ryan and Jenny, who opted to share a room, to pick one they wanted, though it took Lanie and Esposito a little bit longer since they obviously wanted to just share a room, but wanted their relationship to remain a 'secret'. Eventually they picked the two rooms farthest from Beckett, Ryan, and Jenny so that they could 'unknowingly' sneak into the other's room without being seen.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Beckett asked once they were all back downstairs, and received a loud collective groan in reply.

"Come on, Beckett, even though you've been here for a few days already, some of us still had to work. Ryan, Lanie, and I all had to pull a night shift then get on the plane as soon as it ended." Esposito replied with Lanie and Ryan agreeing with him.

"Alright, alright fine. Rest up today though, because tomorrow you are getting out and exploring the place even if I have to kick you out and lock the doors." They agreed to that, excited about the chance to explore Hawaii, but not wanting to do it now.

"Will you at least get out for dinner later?"

"Maybe, but it doesn't look very promising." Lanie said, already heading upstairs to relax for a while.

"I better go pick up some things from the store then, enjoy your evening of relaxing." Beckett grabbed the keys for her jeep and headed out the door, letting her friends recuperate from their plane ride.

* * *

Castle and Alexis were cruising down the main road, in the jeep they were renting, when another jeep sped past them at a breakneck speed, taking every curve in the very curvy road easily, but that wasn't what left Castle with his mouth agape.

"Did you see that? That was Beckett!"

"Dad..."

"I swear it was!"

"Dad, we're in Hawaii, and as much as you apparently want her to be, Detective Beckett isn't here."

"But..."

Deciding to just let it go before his daughter started thinking about calling a mental hospital, Castle sped up a little bit and continued their journey to the only grocery store in a twenty mile radius.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Castle.**

**Warning: Hallow has never been to Hawaii, nor does she have any clue at all what Hawaii is actually like. The place described here is probably nothing like the actual place, it's a fantasy placed dreamed up by a fangirl with an overactive imagination that was getting way too much snow and really wished she could teleport to this place I have named Hallow's Fantasy Hawaii.**

* * *

"So, what do we need?" Alexis asked as she and her father walked into the grocery store, and grabbed a cart, before heading towards the aisle closest to them.

"Well the beach house was stocked with the basics when we arrived, so now I guess we just need the other essentials."

"Like whipped cream?"

"You know me so well."

They strolled down aisle after aisle, picking up the 'essentials', until Castle happened to look up from the can he was reading, and caught a glimpse of wavy brown hair turning at the end of the aisle that quickly went out of sight.

He, unashamedly, admits to spending a large amount of time memorizing every tiny detail about his detective friend, and he was pretty sure that was her hair he just saw.

Had he been alone, he probably would have chased after the person, but Alexis was there with him and she probably already thought he was mentally unstable enough, he didn't need to prove it to her by chasing after a person with a hair style that was nearly exactly like Beckett's.

They continued shopping and eventually Alexis wondered off to search for a snack she wanted, leaving him to shop by himself for a little while. And just his luck, he turned the corner and headed into an aisle, coming to a complete halt when he saw Beckett reaching to get a box of mashed potatoes off the top shelf.

He wasn't sure why, but he quickly backpedaled away from the aisle, nearly running into Alexis who had found the snack she had wanted.

"Dad?"

"It's Beckett! In that aisle."

"Dad..." She was seriously starting to wonder about him, but decided to humor him and stuck her head around the corner to peek into the aisle, expecting to find nothing.

And she was right.

"There is no one there."

"What?" He moved so he could look into the aisle too, finding that Alexis was right, he really was seeing things.

"I could have sworn..."

The father daughter team was too busy looking down the aisle for the mysteriously disappearing Beckett to notice someone coming up behind them.

Just because she could, and she couldn't pass up a prime opportunity like this, Beckett walked forward and leaned so she was right next to Castle's ear before saying his name rather loudly, causing him to squeal and jump away from her.

"Whoa, now we are both seeing the same illusion... Must be the Hawaii heat." Alexis said, blinking rapidly as if that would make the image disappear.

"Well since you think I'm just an illusion, I'll just leave you guys alone..." Beckett made to turn away but Castle's arm shot out and grabbed hers at a blinding speed.

"Wait!"

"What?"

They were starting to get some stares from the other people in the store and Castle realized that no, she wasn't a figment of his imagination.

"Beckett? So that _was_ you earlier! What are you doing here? And why aren't you as surprised to see us as we are to see you?"

"Finally using up some vacation days, and I've been here for a few days already. You've got the locals all stirred up with your book tour and they've been talking about you non-stop, you'd have to be deaf and blind not to know you were here." Which wasn't a lie, she just left out the part that she knew _way_ before she even set foot here.

"You should come over for dinner then, shouldn't she dad?" Alexis said, throwing a knowing look at Beckett, having a pretty good idea that there was something Beckett wasn't telling them.

"Yeah! Totally! I don't know what we are having yet, but you should."

"Thanks, but I can't."

"Aww, come on detective."

"No really, I can't." Beckett said with a smile. "That would leave Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, and Lanie to fend for themselves, and that would make me a bad hostess."

"They are here too? Awesome! This book tour isn't going to be as boring as I thought!"

Little did he know that at that exact moment, a certain person, who may or may not be named Lanie, was plotting to make sure that this vacation was anything but boring for the detective and writer.


End file.
